


Miraculous Multimouse and viperion : the tails of the unlucky cat

by Arise_Infinitys_alter39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.exe Has Stopped Working, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Infinitys_alter39/pseuds/Arise_Infinitys_alter39
Summary: Destruction and creation have always been together since the beginning. With the cat Miraculous in the wrong hand's it's up to Frances newest hero's to stop the evil chatte.Marinette is your average every day girl who goes to a private school for artest. But a that changes when she has to find the ladybug Miraculous and get the cat Miraculous back as well as a few others.At least this Miraculous mouse isn't alone !





	Miraculous Multimouse and viperion : the tails of the unlucky cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post everything first on my tumbler. I'll answer any questions you may have thier.

"So...what are you ?" A figure hidden in the shadows of a moonlit room asked as a small black floating cat-like creature. The only color that was able to be seen was brilliant emerald green eyes. In the figure’s hands was a black ring and a single red with black spotted earing. It looked similar to a ladybug and was small in size. The black floating cat would remain silent as it looked down at the small single ladybug looking earring. " Plagg I'm not asking again I need a straight answer. " The shadowed figure’s voice was authoritative but firm.    
  
".... I'm a kwami and that is my Miraculous...kawai have the ability to grant the user of their miraculous abilities to animal.  I can grant my user powers of misfortune and chaos due to my nature as a black cat.... That's the ladybug Miraculous, it can grant luck and creation. When brought together, they give the user ultimate power. I don't advice using it ...the cost is often to high a price, " the shadowed figure then turn its head to the window before humming almost in a calculating like manner." Kwami… can they feel pain if their inside their Miraculous ?"    
  
That one line made Plagg growl lowly, making no move. " Not that I know of. " the figure resolved to stand up before placing the earrings in a locket around their neck and hid it under their shirt.

" How do I use your powers ?" . The small black cat god refused to say something for a few minutes before answering reluctantly "’Claws out’ to transform and ‘claws in’ detransform," he said in a somber tone waiting for his new user to use him and start havoc, only to be surprised when they patted his head lightly and walked out of the room. "We'll talk more tomorrow...but for now I have some things I need to look into. " They left Plagg alone in the cloud moonlit room. His normally playful gaze would be blank due to the worry being the most prominent thing in his gaze as well as suspicion. Just what type of holder does he have...and how could he get that part of Tikki’s Miraculous back. " Forgive me sugar cube... " He mumbled in a somber tone.    
  
                          🐁   
A young girl around fourteen with dark blue hair would grown as she moved to sit up. Her expression would be similar to someone who hasn't slept in days. Maybe she has or maybe she hasn't slept enough. Her bluebell eyes would faintly adjust to the light seeping into her room as she smiled almost In a gentle manner. She finally woke up by herself!    
  
What a accomplishment. The young girl would quickly move around the room getting her things ready. Frantic movement was seen from the young girl as she put on a uniform for a very prestigious art school. Her uniform consisted of a pleated gray plaid skirt, a navy blue jacket;and pink tights. Her shoes were Marie Jane shoes that were simple and easy to get on.    
  
Shed stop for a moment before grabbed a broach she made for herself. She remembered how her grandmother gave the single earring to to her and told her how ladybugs meet good luck. Ever since she got it, she felt warm and positive energy coming from the earring, almost as if it was alive.    
  
After her grandmother left on another one of her many adventures, Marinette gathered her materials and made the single earring a broach. 

 

Marinette quickly placed it in on her blazer before running down the stars, grabbing a box of freshly baked sweets, kissing her mother's and father's cheek and running out the store "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm off to school!" she yelled,  not stopping for anything until she got to the stoplight. She'd would then noticed a old man crossing the road. In a panic and fear she dropped her pasteris and moved to pull the old man to the side she was on.    
  
Unfortunately for the young girl, she tripped once she got the man to the other side causing some of the sweets to fall all over to place. The box ended up on her head while some of the sweets ended up on her lap and around her. "Are you alright mister?" she asked smiling as she looked a little distressed. " Yes, I am. Thank you. " he said, smiling as he took a baked good out of the box and took a bite, his eyes lingering on the ladybug-like earring incorporated in the brooch. He watched as the young girl moved to pick up what was left of the baked goods and took off running. His expression was one of someone who had found something he lost.    
  
                           🐍   
Luka Couffaine hummed softly as he walked towards his school. His dark blue blazer and his shirt were open, his headphones on as he continued to walk to school at a slow and leisurely pace since he wasn't in any hurry. After all he was late anyways well...at least he knew he would be. He'd stopped walking once he felt a small figure rush into him from behind. Blinking in bewilderment he looked down at a blue hair girl who had her hair in a bun and wore the same uniform as him.    
  
"I-I’m sorry! H-how clumsy of me ! Um...I didn't hurt you right? Please tell me I didn't hurt you! Oh, it’s my first day at school and I'm already being clumsy!" The girl said as she rambled, looking flustered and distracted. To Luka, he couldn't help but find it cute after she apologized, so he decided to help her along. 

 

" No worries, I'm alright, though it kinda looking like your pastries aren't," he said, calmly watching as she sighed. 

 

"It's fine, they kinda got squished due to my clumsiness..." she said, looking away in embarrassment.    
  
"Luka Couffaine," he said, holding out his hand, catching her attention again.  "Should I call you clumsy since that's what you said or - ?" He joked like the slight flush on the blue haired girl’s face. 

 

"O-oh n-no no no no ! I'm, I’m just Ma-Ma—”   
  
“Ma-ma?”   
  
“—Marinette! That is—” Marinette turns red, “That’s my name! Marinette—I’m just Marinette!”   
  
" Well just Ma-Ma-Marinette, it's nice to meet you, " Luka said as he smiled down at the flustered Marinette, who then pulled out one of the two macaroons to him. 

 

"Again...I'm really sorry," she said, before moving to run again, heading for school, only stopping once she got into the classroom she was meant to be in. Surprisingly she made it just in time.  She'd looked around the class, noticing a few kids were already here. Two that caught her attention were a blonde male and female they looked slightly alike. The female had a long braid while the male had his hair combed back, making him look professional. Slightly nervous, Marinette played with the ribbon in her hair holding her bun before sitting down in a random seat.


End file.
